A Friend for Life
A Friend for Life is the song that plays during the ending credits of My Little Pony Equestria Girls. It is performed by Torch Song's singing voice performer and Canadian Idol season two semifinalist Jerrica Santos.__TOC__ Production According to Daniel Ingram, "it was a last minute replacement for the end titles". The film does not specify who sings the song, only briefly showing Derpy dancing to the song with a muffin, but Ingram has stated "I wrote the song as a ballad to Sparkle from the other 5 ponies." A music video of the song was published by Hasbro's mylittlepony and mlpequestriagirls YouTube channels respectively on August 27 and 28, 2013, and a karaoke version of the song is included under the title "Friends for Life" on the Blu-ray and DVD releases of the film. On September 1, 2013, this song was muted and was replaced with different music on the initial Hub Network TV premiere to allow the 90-minute-with-commercials airtime. On October 10, 2014, Hasbro published a different music video for the song, adding some footage from the Rainbow Rocks animated shorts, Shake Your Tail, and Perfect Day for Fun. The song is also referenced in the beginning of the Rainbow Rocks novelization The Mane Event as a Rainbooms song that some students sing at the café, with the lyrics "A friend for life is what we wanna be." The song serves as the fifth and final track on the soundtrack album My Little Pony Equestria Girls - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. It also serves as the twelfth track on the My Little Pony 2015 Convention Collection. Lyrics :Singer ::A friend for life (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh) ::That's what you are to me (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh) ::A friend for life (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh) ::That's what you are to me (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh) ::I couldn't see what was ::Right there in front of me ::Turned my back ::Got my mind off track ::Yeah ::You saw a world that was ::Something new entirely ::Helped me to see ::All the possibilities ::Oooohhhhh.... ::Like a star in the day light ::Or like a diamond at night ::Your light was hidden ::From my sight ::A friend for life (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh) ::That's what you are to me (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh) ::A friend for life (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh) ::That's what you are to me (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh) ::Every friendship is tested ::You say you're sincere ::But it's all unclear now ::But with a word ::Everything changes ::And just like that ::You and I are right back ::Oohhh.... ::Like a star in the day light (Star in the day light) ::Or like a diamond at night (Diamond at night) ::Your light will shine ::When the time is right ::A friend for life (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh) ::That's what you are to me (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh) ::A friend for life (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh) ::That's what you are to me (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh) ::When I put my hand out ::And I thought I would fall ::You knew what I needed ::And you came around ::To fix it all ::A friend for life (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh) ::That's what you are to me (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh) ::A friend for life (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh) ::That's what you are to me (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh) ::A friend for life (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh) ::That's what you are to me (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh) ::Ooohh-wa-ooohh ::(Like a star in the day light) ::A friend for life (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh) ::That's what you are to me (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh) ::(Like a diamond at night) ::Ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohhh ::That's what you are to me Other versions References de:A Friend for Life es:Tu Amistad por Siempre fr:Mon ami pour la vie pl:Przyjaźni moc ru:Друг на всю жизнь sv:A Friend for Life Category:Album songs